mi adorado tio darien
by kathyry
Summary: lo adoro el siempre me ha cuidado, pero ahora que mas lo necesito, el solo acepta cuidarme, si a cambio le doy lo que según el le pertenece, pero si no lo hago me quedare sola. sola y sin mi adorado tío Darien.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

Perdónenme, no se que paso, pero pensé que se había subido este cap, pero ya lo subi otra vez.

Todo era mucho más que perfecto en mi vida, ahora estaba en el parque mas lindo de la ciudad, rodeada de muchos arboles, plantas, flores y un hermoso lago, cuando de repente siento que alguien me agarra de la mano y me tira a la hierva se coloca encima de mi y se va acercando no se bien que pasa pero es algo que me da mucho temor. Solo siento el peso de ese hombre sobre mi, levanta mi ropa y siento que algo entra dentro de mi causándome mucho dolor, en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación y mi tío esta a mi lado profundamente dormido. –fue otra vez esa pesadilla, no se que significa pero me da miedo, abrazo a mi tío quien abre los ojos y me estrecha junto a su pecho desnudo. Mi tío siempre duerme en bóxer y aunque me extraña que se meta a mi habitación cuando todos duermen no me molesta ya que lo quiero mucho y el a mi, me gusta que me mime, que me acaricie y me de muchos besitos.

Me llamo serena chiba y tengo 10 años de edad, vivo con mis padres, mi abuela mina y mi tío Darién quien es10 años mayor que yo, el es el hermano menor de mi madre y es la persona que mas me quiere en el mundo, además de mis padres y mi abuelita quien es muy divertida y alegre a pesar de que tiene 58años de edad, mi madre tiene 30 años y mi padre 33, mis padres trabajan en una empresa de turismo por lo que siempre andan viajando. Y mi adorado tío tiene 23 años, es mucho mas joven que mami, ya que abuelita lo tuvo cuando pensaba que ya no podría tener más hijos y es una bendición, así no me siento tan sola.

Yo soy rubia de pelo largo y delgadita, mi abuela dice que Salí a ella, ya que mi mami también es rubia como yo, mientras que mi tío se parece a mi abuelito que en paz descanse, la vida en mi casa siempre ha sigo buena, pero con los viajes de mis padres y los constantes arrumacos y cariños de mi tío, mi abuela ha empezado a molestarse, además poco a poco se ha afectado un poco su salud.

Mi abuela siempre me dice que no moleste a mi tío cuando esta estudiando, ella dice que no lo debo interrumpir, pero a mi me gusta verlo estudiar, que me llame princesa y me de besitos en mi cabecita y mi cara. Siempre aprovecho que mi abuela duerma la siesta para ir a su habitación y a jugar con el o simplemente verlo estudiar. Muchas veces me sienta en sus piernas mientras esta en el computador, me acerca a su pecho y me quedo dormida, luego cuando despierto ya me ha traído a mi habitación. O como en esta ocasión siempre que puede va a mi habitación y duerme conmigo en la noches velando mis sueños y protegiéndome.

-que pasa princesa otra pesadilla? Lo miro a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos, lo quiero tanto y se que me protegerá, -tranquila princesa siempre te protegeré, mientras me habla sus manos acarician suavemente mi espalda, mis piernas, mientras me voy quedando dormida, siento que agarra mis manos y las pones sobre algo duro, pero el cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida, ya en la mañana despierto y el no esta, pero siento mi pecho raro y noto una pequeña manchita roja en mi piel, pero no le doy importancia ya que no es la primera vez e imagino que es solo una picada de mosquito.

Camino a la sala y veo a mi abuela peleando con mi tío, al acercarme escucho parte de la discusión. –no me gusta como la miras Darién, te prohíbo que vuelvas a dormir con la pequeña serena, es una niña y es tu sobrina, no me gusta como la miras y la tocas, en eso entre y mi tío miro con odio a mi abuelita, eso no me gusto y comencé a llorar, mi tío me abrazo y me dijo que no llorara.

-tío malo, le hablaste feo a mi abuelita, no te quiero, el me miro dolido y salió de la sala dejándome llorando junto a mi abuelita quien me abrazo y solo decía que era por mi bien, me dijo que no podía dormir con mi tío y que no podía dejar la puerta abierta cuando me cambiara de ropa o me fuera a bañar y que nunca me quede sola mucho rato con el, no entendía nada, pero obedecí por complacerla.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde esa ocasión mi tío tienen su propia empresa de computadoras, pero aun así sigue viviendo con nosotros. Eso me alegra porque mis padres ya casi no paran en la casa, y mi abuela esta más enferma. Mi tío siempre es muy amable con migo, pero ya nunca va a mi habitación, bueno si va, pero solo cuando mi abuela esta de viaje o en casa de alguna amiga o tomando la siesta debido a su medicina, cuando mi abuela esta el es un poco frio conmigo y me abraza muy poco, pero cuando ella o mis padres no están siempre me estrecha entre sus brazos y me da muchos besitos, y aunque me da vergüenza decirlo el fue quien me dio mi primer beso hace dos semanas.

Aun recuerdo muy bien como sucedió y cada vez que lo veo me da vergüenza y remordimiento, aunque el fue quien me beso, siento que fue mi culpa y le pedí que no le dijera nada ni a mis padres ni a mi abuela, el me dijo que tranquila, que debía ser una niña buena y obediente y me perdonaría, pero aun me siento culpable cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso.

Flash back

-tío no me gusta esa película, el me mira y me sonríe.

-ya casi termina, luego de esa podemos ver la que tu quieras princesita

-bien tiito, en la película habían varias parejas acariciándose y eso me hizo sonrojar, mi tío solo se sonreía y me abrazaba mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas. Pero se levanta a buscar algo a la nevera.

-ya termino película dime que quieres ver seré, me pasa el control y voy pasando canales hasta que me detengo en el de una serie que me gusta. Mi tío se me acerca y me abraza luego hace que me sienta en sus piernas, lo miro y le sonrió y sigo mirando la pantalla, cuando de pronto pasan el anuncio de unos chocolates que me gustan.

-tío podemos ir mañana a comprar esos chocolates,

-hay princesita, eres una glotona, pero sabes que, vamos a mi habitación que tengo guardado uno y luego vas a dormir que ya es un poco tarde, miro el reloj en el cual marcaban que son las 11 pm, mis padres no están y mi abuela se tomo una pastilla para dormir como parte de su tratamiento.

-si tío vamos, voy a su habitación y el sierra la puerta luego de entrar con seguro, me extraña, pero no digo nada, aunque por primera vez me siento incomoda a su lado, el tiene puesto un pantalón de pijama solamente, mientras que yo tengo una pijama de pantaloncito corto y blusa de tiritos por el calor. Siento que el me mira mucho y no se porque me siento algo incomoda.

-toma serena, me pareció que su tono era raro, pero no pienso en nada mas al ver el chocolate que tanto me gusta en sus manos, lo tomo y luego de abrirlo me lo como. –no me dejaste ni un pedacito serena. Lo miro algo culpable, antes de poder decir o hacer algo el me abrazo, bajo su cabeza y la puso frente a la mía y hay fue que me beso, me quede en estado de shock y el me tapo la nariz obligándome a abrir la boca al hacerlo sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y no se en que momento lo hizo, pero al segundo estábamos en la cama, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, no sabia que hacer, no podía quitármelo de encima y de pronto dejo de besarme, levanto mi blusa y me chupo un pezón mientras sus manos recorrían mis muslos.

-tío no, basta detente. El dejo de hacerlo me miro a los ojos de una forma extraña y me volvió a besar, pero luego me dejo de besar y me abrazo fuerte para que dejara de temblar. No sabía que pasaba y pensaba que era mi culpa. –perdóname tío no se que paso, pero perdóname no quería ser una niña mala.

-no mi amor, perdóname tu a mi, pero es que te quiero tanto, sonreí al escucharlo y me fui quedando dormida sintiendo como el acariciaba mi espalda.

Fin del Flash back

-serena corazón ve acá por favor linda. Camine hasta donde mi mami quien parecía algo preocupada. Tenía la impresión de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir, sobre todo porque mi abuelita había empeorado últimamente.

-dime mami, en eso me asuste al ver a mi abuela tan mal, y unos doctores a su lado. Mi abuela me miro y miro a mi tío, y apenas podía hablar.

-cuida a mi pequeña serena, miraba a mi madre, cuídala D... Algo no la dejaba hablar y me asuste, pero al parecer su ultimo aliento de vida le permitió nombrar a mi tío –Darién.

-quería que cuidaras a mi hija, mi madre era un sol y hasta en su ultimo aliento quería lo mejor para mi pequeña, mi madre lloraba por la perdida de su madre, mientras mi tío miraba de forma rara al cadáver de mi abuela, yo también lloraba y sentí como mi tío me abrasaba para consolarme, pero por alguna extraña razón. podía sentir un escalofríos en mi piel.

-tranquila cariño, que aquí estoy para consolarte, mi padre también me abrazo y mi madre, ese mismo día enteraran a mi abuela y mis padres s tomaron una semana de descanso, pero yo no quería que se fueran y me dejaran sola, se que estaba mi tío, pero yo los quería a ellos.

Varios días después mi madre entro a mi habitación, entre triste y preocupada lo que no me dio buena espina. –serena cariño, se ha presentado algo y nos iremos unos días tu padre y yo de viaje, debes portarte bien y obedecer en todo a mi hermanito, el aun esta muy mal por la muerte de nuestra madre al igual que yo, pero la vida debe continuar y tu debes ayudarlo, lo harás cariño.

-si mami, pero desearía que no viajaran tanto, los extraño mucho y ahora que mi abuelita no esta, no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar, mis padres se despidieron de mi al día siguiente y se fueron de viaje dejándome sola a merced de mi tío, pero eso aun yo no lo sabia, no sabia que ahora el no tendría impedimentos para poder hacerme lo que el quisiera.

-serena cariño vamos no te pongas triste tus padres se fueron pero regresaran pronto ya lo veras, ahora vamos a ver una película al sofá e elegido una que te gustara mucho, asiento con la cabeza y cuando me giro me sorprendo ver a mi tío en bóxer negros muy pegados y sin camiseta, claro lo e visto antes así o en toalla, pero por algún motivo me incomodo un poco.

-tío porque estas vestido así o mejor dicho y tu pijama. El me miro y me sonrió, me saco agarrada de la mano de mi habitación y me llevo a la sala, ya lo tenia todo listo las palomitas estaban en una mesa, junto con varias cervezas, lo que me extraño, ya que nunca e bebido y parece que el lo había olvidado, mi tío se sentó en el sofá ya pesar de que en cabían mas de tres personas el me sentó en su pierna , apago las luces y solo quedaba la tv prendida, le dio al control y se puso la película.

-tranquila princesa, te gustara, me abrazo y sus manos descansaban n mis mulos, tome las palomitas y las puse encima de mis piernas, como el me señalo, estaban ricas, pero tenían mucha sal, por lo que tuve que probar la cerveza, aunque no me gusto su sabor, pero era lo único que había. Y no podía ir a al nevera porque mi tío no me soltaba la caderas. –mire la película con miedo, ya que a mi brillante tío se le había ocurrido poner una de terror, yo estaba tan atemorizada, que no me había dado cuenta de que mi tío me había puesto la mano en mi barriga por debajo de mi blusita de pijama y me la estaba acariciando suavemente, al darme cuenta lo mire y el me sonrió. –es para que no te asustes tanto por la película.

-esta bien tío, gracias, pero ya no soy una niña y no esta bien que hagas eso, el me miro a los ojos me giro u poco mas asiendo que quedara sentada de lado encima de el me abrazo y me beso, trate de empujarlo, peor no me lo permitió, luego me dejo de besar y sonrió sin dejar de mirarme.

-es verdad, ya no eres una niña cariño y por lo tanto desde ahora te prometo tratarte como lo que eres una mujer, suspire tranquila, peor preocupada, pensé que esto no se volvería a repetir, peor las ultimas palabras de mi tío no me gustaron. –una mujer, mi mujer y diciendo esto me volvió a besar, mientras sus manos me tocaban por todas partes, logre empujarlo y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, pero el me siguió y antes de entrar me agarro bruscamente y me llevo a su habitación.

-basta tío me estas asustando.

-tranquila bebe, solo quiero jugar un ratito, luego te dejare ir a tu habitación, vamos juega un poquito con tu tío favorito, no sabia que pensar, pero después de todo el me quería y no se atrevería a lastimarme, tal vez solo me beso para que no me asustara la película, pero aun diciéndome mentalmente esto no me sentía nada tranquila y menos al sentir la cama debajo de mi espalda…

¿Que le hará o que no le hará? No se, o tal vez si y solo deseo dejarlas con la intriga, pero les aseguro que el próximo capitulo será muy interesante. Y les adelanto que el no le hará nada a la fuerza, pero eso no quiere decir que con lo inteligente que el es, no pueda con seguir lo que quiere sin usar la fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

No apto para sensibles, no habrá violencia física, perosi psicológica que es aun peor y si creen que han leído a un Darién malo, lo que viene en camino es aun peor. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Bueno mis amores, este capitulo es primordialmente desde el punto de Darién, pero comienza desde donde lo dejo serena. Si no les gusta esta historia no sigan leyendo y por favor evítenme leer comentarios moralistas o tontos, a nadie se le obliga a leer.

Mi hermosa serena, al fin la tenia como siempre había querido, bajo mi peso, con sus labios rojos por mis besos, no es lo mismo tocarla cuando esta completamente dormida, a hacerlo cando esta despierta, ya no me puedo controlar el deseo y la tomare, pero debo tranquilizarme y convencerla o coaccionarla para que coopere.

-serena sabes lo mucho que te quiero verdad mi hermosa sobrinita. Ella no contesto, pero asintió con la cabeza, se veía tan hermosa, en ese momento sentí como mi pene crecía mas y mas dentro de mi bóxers, por lo que lentamente la comienzo a frotar -yo te amo muchísimo y quiero saber que sientes así mi pequeña. Ella me mire mientras su cuerpo lentamente reaccionaa mis carisias y a mis roses.

- sabes que te quiero mucho tiito, pero tío por favor. Tío que me haces, me siento muy rara, mi cuerpo se siente demasiado raro.

No puede hablar ya que su propio cuerpo siente algo de placer con lo que le hago, no me puedo detener. La quisiera poseer ya, pero me debo aguantar un momento mas.

- déjame salir por favor te lo pido, tengo mire y le sonreí, pero la sobaba cada vez mucho mas fuerte. Deje de agarrarle con las dos manos y con una le fui bajando lo que tenia de pijama, fue un poco difícil, ya que ella no cooperaba y no quería dejar de estar encima de ella. –tío por favor detente te lo ruego.

-si de verdad me quieres, se una buena niña y portate bien, no la deje, que hablara me quite el bóxer rápidamente, para sorpresa de ella. –estoy muy enfermito serena y necesito de tu amor para curarme, o acaso quieres que muera como murió mi madre. Aunque estaba siendo malvado al manipularla así, eso no me importaba, la hacia mía hoy si o si. –mira este es mi pene y me duele mucho, como pensaba ella me miro entre sorprendida y atemorizada.

-eso tan grande te duele? Vamos al medico si quieres tío, pero no me hagas daño, yo no podía aguantar mas verla así de cerca y no hundirme dentro de ella, la necesitaba y la tendría.

-mi querida serena, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y nunca haría nada que te pudiera doler, así que se una buena niña, veras que no te dolerá y te gustara lo que te voy a hacer. Ella parecía dudosa, pero dejo de luchar y se quedo quieta, lentamente bese su cuello mientras dirigía mi pene a su vagina y le fui penetrando solo la punta, no entre más sino que la moví despacio para masturbarla y que se relajara, así la iba lubricando, como tantas veces había hecho mientras dormía, mis manos por si mismas iban a sus pequeños senos masajeándolos mientras mi boca devoraba su boquita.

-tío no se que me haces, pero se siente bien, aunque siento que esto esta muy mal y que no deberías hacerme esto. Para distraerla le chupe el cuello, mientras decencia con grandes chupetones hasta sus senos los cuales lamí y chupe como si fuera un bebe tomando leche del seno de su madre, solo que ella era mi hermosa y tierna sobrinita, además de mi mujer.

-pero mi amor, esta es la forma mas sublime de demostrarte mi amor o es que acaso no me quieres como yo a ti, ella no contesto y al notar que estaba un poco mas mojada fui entrando lentamente mi pene hasta estar completamente dentro de ella, lo que la sorprendió, por el enorme placer que se que le cause de solo ver su carita. "_si definitivamente, es mejor tenerla así cuando esta despierta que durmiendo"_-tranquila vez que no te dolió nadita mi linda bebe, tu tío te adora y nunca te causare dolor.

-no entiendo nada tío, siempre pensé que la primera vez dolía mucho y no me dolió, todo lo contrario me gusta mucho lo que me haces, pero es raro, que pudieras entrar en mi tan fácilmente. Al ver como me miraba, necesitaba distraer sus pensamientos o se podría complicar todo, por lo que fui aumentando mis embestidas haciéndola gritar de placer.

-mi amor, eso es porque te quiero muchísimo y tu estas muy lubricada, porque me quieres mucho verdad mi vida, ella asintió y respire aliviado. "_no le puedo decir a mi pequeña que hace años le quite la virginidad y que la he hecho mi mujer desde hace tantos años, eso la podría hacer enojar mucho lo que me traería problemas, tal vez se lo cuente después, cuando este mas rendida al placer que le causo"._ –ahora dejemos de hablar preciosa y solo disfruta que te hare llegar al cielo la noche entera, como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a mis embestidas suaves, comencé a embestirla mas duro.

-tiito se siente rico, si sigue así, demuéstrame lo mucho que me amas. Al escuchar a mi hermosa serena decirme eso, me pareció escuchar un coro de ángeles y no pude mas me entregue al desenfreno y a la lujuria, la hice mía de forma salvaje, además llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo suave y teniendo sexo suave con ella, para no despertarla, pero ya no era necesario, ahora podría hacerle todo lo que aun no le he hecho y lo mejor de forma rápida o lenta pero salvaje y desenfrenada.

-si princesa, eres mi amor, yo te adoro y siempre te amare, nadie te hará sentir como yo te hago sentir, siempre te he querido y desde que naciste te quise mucho, según haz ido creciendo mi amor por ti también, mi bella princesa, sabes que tu eres la persona a la que yo mas quiero, verdad mi bebecita.

-si tío lose, yo también te quiero mucho, gracias por quererme tanto, siento como si fuera a estallar tiito, dime que me esta pasando, me puse feliz, mi adorada princesa ya iba a llegar a el orgasmo perfectamente consiente de lo que le hacia, no pude mas y la empecé a embestir cada vez mas fuertes hasta que juntos llegamos a la cima del placer. –te quiero muchísimo tío. Mis embestidas eran fuertes, quería que ella sintiera mi poder, mientras yo sentía un infinito placer al devorarla entera.

-yo mas mi amor, desde ahora no solo eres mi hermosa sobrinita a la que adoro, sino que también eres mi muer serena, solo mía y no debes dejar que nadie además de mi te toque entendido bebita. Ella asintió temiendo que su tío se enojara con ella. –si me traicionas dejare de quererte y te quedaras totalmente sola mi amor.

-si tiito Darién, hare lo que quieras, pero no me dejes sola por favor. Verla tan indefensa y desvalida me excito mas por lo que me abalance sobre ella y la volví a besar apasionadamente, mientras con mis manos amasaba sus pequeños senos. –Darién te amo, esas palabras en su boquita, eran como un coro celestial para mi, pero aun quería mucho mas de ella y lo obtendría

-si mi amor di mi nombre preciosa, eres tan hermosa, y me perteneces, naciste para mi, desde pequeña siempre te he querido, eres mi mujer y te gusta serlo verdad, no la dejaba hablar claramente, solo podía gemir mientras besaba, mordía y chupaba su pezón, es mía, solo mía y nunca dejare que nadie me la quite. Su cuerpo era mío y pensaba obtener mucho placer de el.

-tío Darién te quiero muchísimo. Esas palabras me volvían locos, la volví a penetrar de forma aun mas salvaje, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, su cuerpo respondía al mío que ardía de nuevo con renovada fuerza, era mía, solo mía, la cabalgaba una y otra vez, era mía, solo mía y su cuerpo joven y candente, reconocía a su dueño, era mía, solo mía, volví a estallar dentro de ella, llenándola completamente con mi semen, mientras mi serena no aguato tanto desenfreno y se desmayo.

-hay mi amor, pronto te acostumbraras a mis desenfrenos, mañana te daré una pastilla, ya que no quiero otro embarazo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, puedo volver a darte otro te, pero pensándolo mejor si te embarazas, tendrías que dejar la escuela, lo malo seria explicarle a tus padres que estas embarazada, aunque ellos viven viajando, seria difícil ocultarles un embarazo, debo pensarlo con calma, mejor me duermo y mañana con la mente despejada decido que hacer. Sin más me quede profundamente dormido hasta el otro día.

Al despertar mi hermosa serena estaba dormida a mi lado, de inmediato mi pene vibro y sin preámbulo entre dentro de ella, la cual no despertó a pesar de mis fuertes embestidas, me vacié dentro de ella, llenándola con todo mi semen y la deje completamente dormida y agotada mientras me daba un baño, luego baje a desayunar, varias horas después estaba trabajando en mi laptop cuando mi hermosa sobrina apareció, serena bajo vestida con una faldita rosada y una blusa blanca de tiros, note que caminaba despacio, parece que le dolía un poco, eso me recordó todo lo que había hecho y me sonreí, pero ella no me miraba a la cara, parecía nerviosa y apenada, cosa que me hicieron enfadar. Puse mi cara seria y la mire enojado.

-serena, que sucede y esa forma de mirarme, ven en este instante, ella camino a mi vacilante, sin mirarme a los ojos, eso me hizo enfadar, pero por otro lado me daba la oportunidad, de hacerla sucumbir antes mis deseos. –porque te portas así con migo y no me saludas como se debe.

-tío perdóname, pero lo que paso amoche no debió pasar, es algo malo, eres mi tío y yo tu sobrinita, eso estuvo mal y nunca mas debe volver a pasar, al escucharla decir eso me levante enojado y la bese apasionadamente, mientras la forzaba a responderme, peto al ver que seguía negando la solté y callo al suelo, me baje el zíper del pantalón y el bóxer, luego me senté en el escritorio, mientras la miraba enojado.

-serena, si no vienen en este instante, te arrodillas y metes mi pene en tu boca, te aseguro que será la ultima vez que me veas, hablare con tus padres y le contare lo mala que haz sido, hare que te metan en un internado y nunca mas nos veras a ninguno, yo no te querré mas y tus padres no van a querer a una niña mala y desobediente como tu. Como es posible que te pones a incitarme todos los días y siempre te pegas a mí sabiendo que no soy de piedra, que soy un hombre y respondería a tus constantes caricias, ella me miraba completamente asombrada. "_si se que ella no tiene la culpa de mi depravación, pero eso ella no lo tiene que saber, es mejor que piense que es su culpa y punto" _–es que acaso te gusta torturarme, llevarme a la cima del placer y luego dejarme sin nada, es eso cierto serena.

-no tío por favor, serena corrió a mi y me abrazo, pero debía entender su castigo y la empuje al piso, mientras le señalaba mi pene, ella sin dejar de llorar, se me acerco sin levantarse del piso, acerco su boca a mi pene y lo miro, lentamente le paso la lengua como para comprobar su sabor y comenzó a chuparlo, yo estaba en el cielo al sentir su boquita al fin alrededor de mi poderoso miembro. –perdóname tiito no fue mi intención hacer nada que te lastimara, hare lo que quieras, pero nunca me dejes.

-vamos lámelo con esa lengüita rosadita, ahora chúpalo, eso preciosa, así se hace, pude sentir mi pene palpitar, mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre mi. –vamos preciosa quiero que me chupes por todas partes, ella obedeció y cuando estaba apunto de venirme agarre su cabeza, para que bebiera todo. –bébelo todo, desde ahora cuando despiertes tu desayuno será mi pene y todos los días, lo tendrás que hacer, además quiero que te quites la ropa interior, no quiero que la uses cuando estemos solos en la casa, entendido.

-si tío lo entiendo, ella se levanto le quite el panty y levante un poco la falda y la hice sentarse encima de mi pene para que me cabalgara, pero como no tenia mucha experiencia y yo me la quería coger rápido la hice agarrar el escritorio y la embestí rápidamente. En eso escuche como su estomago rujia de hambre, pero no me importo la deseaba y antes que sus necesidades, estaban las mías.

-eres mía, solo mía, dime te gusto el sabor de mi leche, aunque no es la primera vez que la pruebas serena, o es que no te acuerdas de los pequeños juegos que hacíamos cuando eras mas, pequeña, tranquila mi vida, te hare recordar, poco a poco, solo siente como te penetro y olvídate de todo lo demás ricura mía.

Tío no puedo mas en verdad, estoy muy hambrienta. No la deje irse hasta que me vine de nuevo dentro de ella, ella camino asía la cocina y me deleite viendo como mi semen choreaba por sus piernas,

-hay mi hermosa niña, no sabes todas las delicias que tengo preparadas para ti mi hermosa bebita, ya eres mía y nadie te alejara de mi.

Que les pareció, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, para saber que opinan de ella, su opinión es importante para mi y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de****Sailor Moon****pertenecen a****Naoko Takeuchi**

**Hola a todos, espero les agrade este cap, perdonen la demora y les aviso que pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo de mi tío Edward, por favor no desesperen, gracias por leer mis historias.**

Aun no entiendo como es que en un segundo mi vida cambio tanto, pase de ser la querida sobrina consentida de mi adorado tío a ser su mujer y lo peor de todo es que yo no quería convertirme ene esto, lo quiero mucho, pero no de esa forma, pero si no hago las cosas que me pide me abandonara dejándome sola en un feo y horrible internado o eso dice el, pero me duele pensar que mis padres sean capaces de permitir algo así.

Desde el mismo momento que me tomo siempre duermo en su habitación, bueno luego de varias horas de sexo desenfrenado me deja dormir, mi tío es insaciable y me hace suya en el momento más inesperado. Me da vergüenza pensar que algún vecino se de cuenta, pero por suerte nadie sospecha nada, y las vecinas que viene con los pretextos mas tontos es solo para ver a mi tío ni se fijan en mi.

-Creo que lo mejor seria contarle todo a mi madre, pero algo así no se puede decir por teléfono, pero no tengo otra opción, mejor aprovecho y llamo ahora que tío no esta en casa. Las manos me tiemblan mientas marco el numero y al escuchar la voz de mi madre siento una gran nudo en el pecho.

-hola si quien es? Al escuchar su voz un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, es que la quiero tanto y me duele que este tan lejos. Tanto ella como mi papa se encuentran de viaje y eso me hace extrañarles, aunque digan que es para hacerme un futuro, a mi me importa mas el presente.

-mami, te extraño mucho, te necesito aquí con migo.

-serena cariño paso algo, sabes bien que tanto tu padre como yo te queremos, peor por ahora no podemos estar a tu lado, es para darte un futuro mejor pequeña, así que no seas caprichosa hijita.

-mami mi tiito Darién es muy malo, necesito que... me sentí mal ya que no pude continuar, iba a empezar a hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

-serena pórtate bien y deja de ser tan malcriada, tu tío sacrifica su libertad al cuidad de ti y tu sales con que es malo, dime acaso te pego o te dejo sin comer?

"_Acaso mi madre piensa que ese es el único tipo de abuso que hay, supongo que es duro poder penar que alguien a quien le haz dado tu confianza te ha traicionado y menos si es tu propia familia"._

-no mami no es eso, pero el me obliga a hacer cosas que no me gustan y que son muy malas y feas.

-si ya imagino, ere demasiado floja serena, pero entiéndelo hijita debes ayudarlo en la casa y obedecerle en todo, si te ordena limpiar algo debes hacerlo recuerda que solo el esta ahí contigo, pero también el solo te tiene a ti, nuestra madre murió y yo estoy lejos, así que tu también debes cuidar a mi hermanito hija, recuerda lo solo que debe sentirse.

-lose mami, pero te equivocas yo no soy floja y a lo que mi tío me obliga es a... alguien me quito el teléfono y al voltear, era mi tío mirándome de forma siniestra lo que me dio mucho miedo.

-serena estas hay. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo al verlo tan enojado.

-perdona hermana soy yo, espero que serena no te haya importunado, se que estas muy ocupada, pero creo que esta enojada porque la hice limpiar la casa y le prohibi que se juntara con una de las niñas, si con esa rubia que paree medio loca.

-me imagine algo así, tranquilo hermano, por cierto te iba a llamar, se ha extendido el contrato en Canadá, por lo que duraremos mas tiempo aquí, así que no quiero que cargues con serena, si vez que no puedes mas con ella métela a un colegio interna.

-hermanita estoy seguro de que desde ahora serena se portara bien, ya que no quiere que la metamos en un colegio interna, mire a mi tío casi en lagrima, el puso el altavoz cuando mi madre menciono lo del colegio interna, luego quito e altavoz y me rodeo por detrás, mientras que con una mano tenia el teléfono con la otra me agarraba los senos, y mientras escuchaba a mi madre besaba mi cuello.

-bueno Darién debo colgar, dale varios besos a serena, llamare cuando tenga un tiempo libre y recuerda tener mano dura con esa niña. Mi tío colgó y me miro serio.

-estas en problemas serena, necesitas un buen castigo, nunca mas vuelvas a desafiarme de esta manera o es que me quieres perder, si es eso pues te complaceré serena. En eso mi tío me soltó, creo que iré a ver a algunas de mis adorables vecinas ellas si desean estar cerca de mi y no son niñas mentirosas y desobedientes, mañana buscare un buen colegio y te internare, creo que eso será lo mejor para ti, estar sola y abandonada en un colegio interno en donde no nos veras a ninguno de tus familiares. Ni a mi que te quiero tanto.

-noo por favor tiito no hagas eso, prometo portarme bien y obedecerte en todo, pero no me encierres en un colegio de esos, eso seria muy horrible yo te quiero mucho no me hagas eso. Mi tío me miro y sonrió se sentó en un taburete con las piernas abiertas y me reto con la mirada mientras sacaba su pene, me miraba entre deseoso y desafiante. –tío?

-arrodíllate serenita preciosa quiero que me lo lamas y me lo chupes despacio y mas vale que no me intentes morder, veamos si logras convencerme de cambiar de opinión. Aunque tengo serias dudas de tu amor por mi.

-pero tío no hay otra forma, aves que eso no me gusta, en un segundo me miro dolido, no me gusta ver a mi tío mirarme así, yo lo quiero mucho y me duele que se enoje con migo o no me quiera. – esta bien tío si eso quieres eso hare, pero por favor no me dejes, ni me abandones que yo te quiero muchísimo.

-no, serena no la hay, ahora demuestra que me quieres, se que eres mi linda muñequita, mi tío me miro con adoración, pero aun lucia enojadito, me acerco a el y devoro mis labios de forma apasionada, pero me soltó y me hizo inclinarme.

-esta bien tío hare lo que quieres, pero por favor nunca dejes de quererme. Me agache y empecé a lamerlo y darle pequeños besitos y por los sonidos que hacia supe que le gustaba, seguí haciendo lo que me pedía y poco a poco comencé a entrarlo en mi boca para chuparlo, mientras le daba suaves masajes con mi boca, luego de un rato mi tío comenzó a embestir mi boca hasta que se vino en ella.

-buena niña, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes que es hora de comer y traje algo delicioso, me miro sonriente y me dejo sola en el piso mirándolo sorprendida, mientras mi cuerpo se sentía raro, no sabia que hacer, por lo que fui al baño y me cepille, pero me sentía algo caliente, por lo que me di una rápida ducha y me puse un vestido, fui a donde estaba tío quien ya había servido lo que había comprado me senté a su lado a comer, pero el me hizo pararme me levanto el vestido y me quito los pantis. – te he dicho que no uses eso en casa serena.

-perdóname ti no lo hare mas. El sonrió y eso me dio temor, ya que cuando sonreía así nada bueno tramaba. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron al sentir sus brazos en mi cintura.

-de castigo no te preparare, no entendí que decías hasta que vi que se saco su pene que estaba erecto y me sentó encima de el. –serena come tu cena, o quieres que se enfrié.

-pero tío estas dentro de mi, el siguió comiendo mientras su pene seguía dentro de mi moviéndose de vez en cuando, volviéndome loca, una parte de mi decía que esto estaba mal, pero otra parte deseaba que aumentara sus embestidas, era una tortura tenerlo así, pero aun así quería seguir sintiéndolo dentro de mi.

-amor así es como debemos estar unidos, porque yo te amo, como tu a mi me amas mi hermosa sobrinita. Sus manos tocaban toda mi piel ya el había dejado de comer y por lo visto yo iba a ser su postre.

-tío yo te quiero mucho, prométeme que no me dejaras solita por favor, promételo el sonrio mientras se movia mas rápido dentro de mi.

-claro que no mi hermosa princesita yo te amo, te adoro eres lo mas preciado para mi, perdóname por tratarte mal hace un rato, sabes que te quiero, pero pensé que querías alejarte de mi lado y por eso le dijiste esas cosas a mi hermana.

-esta bien tiito no le diré nada a nadie, pero por favor nunca me dejes solita. No me gusta estar sola y necesito que me cuides.

-veo que ya terminaste de comer, ahora vamos serena quiero que cabalgues encima de mi como te he enseñado, necesito ver lo buena aprendiz que eres, vamos mi niña hermosa demuéstrame que me quieres.

-si tío, incline mi cuerpo un poco hacia la mesa y moví mis caderas como mi tío me había enseñado, aun no entendía como mi cuerpo respondía tan fácil ante el. Sus manos sobre la tela de mi vestido apretaba mis senos mientras con su boca mordisqueaba mi cuello, yo no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, el era tan bueno en lo que hacia y lo hacia porque me quería, esa era su forma de demostrarme todo su amor.

Se que estaba mal, pero no lo podía perder a el también, no podía seguir pensando claramente, ya que mi tío también se movía debajo de mi embistiendo en una danza salvaje que nos llevo a ambos a la cima, después de terminar mi tío me beso de nuevo y me sonrió.

-vamos serena tenemos que darnos una ducha y luego ir a comprar algunas cosas quieres, le dije que si y me fui a bañar a mi habitación, el no me siguió cosa que agradecí ya que necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

-serena bebecita te tengo una magnifica sorpresa y se que te gustara muchísimo.

-que sorpresa tío, acaso mis padre ya regresan. Su mirada cambio un momento como de enfado, pero solo fue un instante.

-no amor no es eso, serena se entristeció al escuchar eso, pero Darién le dio un beso en los labios y la miro con adoración. Serena e preparado todo para irnos a vivir cerca de las montañas, tus padres ya lo saben. Es una hermosa casa, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que te parece.

-pero y esta casa, no me digas que la venderán, no quiero perderla tiito, tengo muchos recuerdos de mi abuelita mina.

-claro que no mi amor, le pagare a alguien para que se quede cuidándola, de hecho la alquilare, bueno solo una parte, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que la casa que compre es grande, muy hermosa y tiene un lago cerca, tiene mucho espacio y un jardín grande, además los vecinos viven muy lejos, así no podrán molestar mientras te brindo todo mi cariño. Además no es bueno que ellos regresaran ahora, ya que no podría darte todo mi cariño a cada momento con ellos en casa.

-esta bien tiito no me importa donde sea siempre y cuando me lleves, odiaría quedarme solita en este lugar. Darién la estrecho entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente mientras ella solo atinaba a gemir y suspirar. "_supongo que eso evitara que pueda conocer a un chico bueno que me quiera, peor que digo a mi ya nadie me querrá, pero a mi tío nunca lo perderé"._

-bien preciosa debemos empacar nuestras cosas, mañana mismo comenzamos y el fin de semana nos vamos a nuestra nueva casa que será como nuestro nidito de amor, en donde solo seremos tu y yo bebecita hermosa.

-pero tío si nos vamos pronto déjame por favor ir a donde una de mis amigas a despedirme, prometo regresar pronto.

-esta bien linda, pero porque no mejor invitas a tu amiga a que a cenar, preparare algo delicioso para los tres y vemos películas, buscare la que quieran que te parece.

-Esta bien tiito, invitare a mi amiga mimet. Darién hizo una mueca al pensar en la boba amiga de serena, también era rubia, pero esta era un año más grande que serena y a sus 16 años, era demasiado rogona y acosadora, aunque pensándolo bien podría divertirse con ella un ratito.

-esta bien serena, pero no dejes que se me pegue mucho, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti y después te enojas de que las chicas me siguen y yo me dejo según tu, aparte esa amiguita tuya es medio rara.

- esta bien tío, déjame ir a llamarla. Como salió corriendo no noto la sonrisa en los labios de su tío, ni la mirada perversa que tenia en su mirada.

-hay serena si supieras el tipo de amiguita que te gastas, jajajaja es mejor que nunca lo sepas mi inocente pequeña, es mejor que nunca tu inocencia o lo que he dejado de ella se dañe, déjame a mi protegerte y encargarme de quien quiera aprovecharse de ti, aunque esa mimet si es un caso.

El próximo capitulo será mas interesante, tendrá mas limones y otras cosillas interesantes, espero lo lean y gracias a todos los que me leen incluso a quienes mandan comentarios anónimos y nunca renunciare a mis historias, besos a tod .


End file.
